omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Watcher"
Character Synopsis "The Watcher" 'is the identity that is assumed by The Player. Legends confirm that this entity is what created the entire Sims settting and is the external force that guides all The Sims. Those who are aware of the entity have created an entire religion centered around the mysterious beings, in addition to many churches and forms of worship. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'The Sims '''Name: '"The Watcher", The Player. Their actual name is unknown 'Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Unknonw, however given they are outside of time, their nature is likely undefinable '''Classification: '''An "Outside Force" that guides The Sims '''Special Abilities: '''Creation (They were the ones who created The Sims, the entire setting and even key items that are present in Sims), Acausality (Type 4, exists beyond the influence of Father Time, who's the embodiment of time), Biology Manipulation (Manipulates the genetics of Sims, determining how they will look to fit their design. Can create eggs and meat that grow inside eggs and meat), Magic, Power Bestowal (Created and granted Sims with the gift of Magic), Age Manipulation (Can freely change the age of Sims, whether it be reducing them to infants or aging them to elders), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of creating of Time and Space. Upscaled from Father Time, who embodies Time-Space. Can freeze Space-Time), Reality Warping (Can freely warp everything contained in The Sims, including the entire universe), Morality Manipulation (Through changing the personality of a Sim, The Watcher can make a normally benevolent Sims into antagonistic and aggressive), Probability Manipulation (Their powers can give Sims the power to have constant fortune or consistent bad luck. This even extends to making small actions evolving to bigger and deadly events such as a Sim getting killed or always losing a fight), Time Travel (Can travel to the future or the past. Of which were the settings for several Sims games), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with non-corporeal beings such as Imginary Friends), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, exists beyond the grasp of Death, who is unable to bring death to them), Matter Manipulation, Resurrection (Can bring Sims back from being a soul by giving them a physical body), Fear Manipulation (Can make even the bravest of Sims become complete cowards through their powers), Power Nullifcation (Can remove the traits of Witches and make them completely normal beings), Madness Manipulation (Capable of making Sims go completely insane), Mind Manipulation (Can freely get any sim to do any action he wishes, although if he stops controlling them they will retain memory of what happened while he was doing it), Void Manipulation (Can reduce beings to nonexistence), Soul Manipulation (Able to banish and destroy the souls that reincarnate sims), Law Manipulation (Created a Law where nothing could die. Made the laws of physics, including that it’s impossible to reach absolute zero), Death Manipulation (Responsible for the phenomena of death), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Generated the entirety of the Sims setting, including the "dystopia" and "utopia" timelines , in addition to the Sims 4 Universe and Nightmare Realm. Transcends Father Time, who is the embodiment of Time and Space within Sims . Superior to all artifacts in the verse, including The Crown of Nightmares, of which can merge numerous universes together. According to in-universe folklore, it has destroyed and created numerous universes in the past) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the influence of Father Time, who is the concept of Time and Space), likely '''Omnipresent '(Stated to be absolutely everything in Sims, including “light and dark, good and evil, fire and water, life and death”) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Created both the "dystopia" and "utopia" alongside The Nightmare Realm and Sims 4 Universe) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Harder to kill through Non-Corporeality, Immortality and Acausality) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Multi-Universal '(Can effect many different universes in Sims) Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Has vastly more knowledge than any normal Sim, including those who can build complex machines and reality bending constructs with mere junkyard pieces) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Extra Info: '''The Watcher's nature is mostly expanded upon on The Sims: Medival expansion, where there they are treated as some deity-like figure Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:The Sims Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Geniuses Category:Guardian Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Age Users Category:Time Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 2